fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meta-Charm Magic
Meta-Charm Magic is a form of Talisman Magic and Holder Magic. Some spells of the Magic such as. Meta-Charm Synthesis are Lost spells that can only be used by highly experienced mages. Other spells such as Meta-Charm Synthesis for Platinum Meta-Charms are considered as Black Arts because they involve human sacrifices. History The history of Meta-Charm Magic goes as far back as the discovery of The One Magic. Meta-Charm Magic was initially created back in the early years of magic. Back when it was a fairly new concept and most of the magic spells were not as common as they are today. Description Appearance The Talismans used for Meta-Charm Magic are named Meta-Charms. They are small hexagon shaped metal pieces that usually have a symbol of the element or item that it can transmute the magical energy of the user into. They come in three colours, Silver, Gold and Platinum. Each colour describing the ranks from highest to lowest respectively. Basic Concept The basic idea of Meta-Charm Magic is that the users (known as Talis-Mages) have the ability to pump their Magical energy into a Meta-Charm and the Meta-Charm transmutes the magical energy into either an element on an item that the Meta-Charm is designed to create (e.g a Flame Meta-Charm transmutes the user's magical energy into fire).The foundation of Meta-Charm Magic relies on two fundamental spell styles, Meta-Charm Synthesis and Meta-Charm Intergration. ''' '''Meta-Charm Synthesis is the spell style used by Talis-Mages in order to create the Meta-Charms in the first place. The ingredients for each type of Meta-Charm varies among them (e.g elemental Meta-Charm such as the Lightning Meta-Charm may require the magical energy extracted from an Electric based item/creature whereas a creation Meta-Charm, such as a Sword Meta-Charm, may actually require a sword). The only Talis-Mage that have a common ingredient are Gold Meta-Charms that involve similar elements or Platinum Meta-Charms that involve a human sacrifice. Meta-Charm Intergration is the spell style that allows Talis-Mages to Integrate their Meta-Charm into their body, therefore allowing the transmutation to actually happen. Silver and Gold Meta-Charms can only integrate with the Mage one body part at a time (e.g If a Mage were to use Meta-Charm Intergration in his/her right hand, then only the right hand would be able to use the element or enhancement). The six body parts that Meta-Charm Intergration can happen in are the, Head, Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg and the Torso. Platinum-Level Meta-Charms can Intergrate with the whole body in one go. Types of Meta-Charms There are large variety of Meta-Charms within the world of Earthland. However the amount of actual Meta-Charms there are that are used for Talchemy have decreased over the years due to their lack requirement as natural spells were introduced. The Meta-Charms can be split into 3 categories. *'Silver Meta-Charms': Silver Meta-Charms are the most basic versions of the Meta-Charms used for Meta-Charm Transmutation. These Meta-Charms can only integrate with the Mage one body part at a time. They are very common and are easy to Synthesis. *'Gold Meta-Charms': Just like the Silver Meta-Charms they can only Intergrate one body part each. The main difference is that Gold Meta-Charms provide more unique abilities and they are harder to Synthesis. *'Platinum Meta-Charms': Platinum Meta-Charms are the hardest type of Meta-Charms to Synthesis as it requires a human sacrifice also. Unlike the previous two, only one Meta-Charm is needed for Full Body Meta-Charm Intergration. As well as the 3 Types of Meta-Charms, all of the categories of Meta-Charms can come under 4 main categories. *'Elemental Meta-Charms: '''Elemental Meta-Charms, when activated, allow the user to transmute their magical energy into the element that the Meta-Charm is designed for. Silver-Level Meta-Charms are the basic elements Fire, Water, Ice etc. Gold-Level Meta-Charms are variations of the basic elements, e.g Black Flames, White Lightning etc. Platinum-Level Meta-Charms are Full Body Versions of the Gold-Level and Silver-Level Meta-Charms. So wherever on the body they are Integrated the whole body can use it. They also allow the user to become a living embodiment of the element also. *'Physiological''' Meta-Charms: 'Physiological Meta-Charms are Meta-Charms that involve effects on the actual users body. Despite the title of the category, Physiological Meta-Charms can also affect the Human Anatomy. Examples of Silver Meta-Charms include Speed, Strength, Flexibility, Elasticity and Weight. Gold-Level Meta-Charms of this type the generation of extra body parts such as arms and legs. However, Platinum-Level Meta-Charms include very unusual abilities such as Teleportation, Invisibility, Flight and Intangibility. *'Creation Meta-Charms: Creation Meta-Charms are Meta-Charms that Transmute the Mage's magical energy into their creation of an external item such as weapons or simple items like a backpack. A chunk of Magical Energy is required to create the item, however after that no further magic is needed to maintain the item unless you want to upgrade it. The more magical energy that is pumped into the item, the stronger and more customized it is for the Talis-Mage. This is one of the two types of Meta-Charms that only have Silver-Level Types. *'''Bestial Meta-Charms: '''Bestial Meta-Charms are Meta-Charms that allow the user to transmute their magical energy into an animal that the Meta-Charm is designed for. Just like creation Meta-Charms, a chunk of magical energy is required to create the animal. The more magic transmuted, the stronger the animal. They also have a secondary ability of transmuting the mages body parts into that of an animal. Silver-Level Meta-Charms mainly involve the creation of common beasts and their limbs. Gold-Level Meta-Charms involve the creation of more rare/mystical beasts such as Phoenixes and Werewolves. These types of Meta-Charms also have to most dangerous Platinum-Level Meta-Charms. Once they are used it is very likely that the mage will be unable to revert back to their human form without the use of an Expulsion Meta-Charm. Meta-Charm Overlay '''Meta-Charm Overlay '''is a spell that allows Talis-Mages the ability to apply two Meta-Charms onto the same body part for enhanced results. This is especially the case for Elemental Meta-Charms as many elements can be fuses together to make new ones. For example, a Storm Meta-Charm Overlay can be formed from a Wind Meta-Charm and Lightning Meta-Charm. Meta-Charm Overlay has it's advantage in the form of increased attack power however, it comes at the cost of more magical energy being drained than usual. Category:Holder Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Talisman Magic Category:Black Arts